


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azkaban, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Guilt, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horcruxes, M/M, Magical Contract, Marriage Contracts, Poverty, Reinterpretation of the Prophecy, Segregation, Unhappy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: 15 years after he fucked up at the battle of Hogwarts, Harry's getting married. Let's hope no one gets killed.





	1. Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Pomponia for all their help with making sure this was ready for reading! 
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and all it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just gave the whole thing a bit of a dystopian twist.
> 
> Written for the 2019 My Bloody Valentine Mini-Fest.

“Hey babe.”

 

“Must you really? I am the Supreme Lord of the World. You cannot call me  _ babe. _ ”

 

“Sure thing babe.”

 

Tom sighed as Harry joined him at the table, planting a quick kiss on his cheek as he passed. He turned his attention to the meal the elves had set out in front of him. It was a simple dinner- basically a large antipasto platter, but it served his purposes. Tom had ordered  something  _ romantic _ to be made for them, served in the beautiful gardens of the Manor. Lucius had almost choked upon hearing the demand. While he wasn’t usually one for frivolous affairs, Tom knew Harry had been feeling nervous these past few days and nothing would rein the sap in like a romantic dinner together.

 

He couldn’t help thinking, as he poured the wine, that he really was indulging Harry lately. Romantic outings, presents of his favourite things, they had even  _ cuddled _ last night for Merlin’s sake. Not to mention the giant, elaborate wedding they would have tomorrow. Tom shuddered at the thought, but then, it was only a few hours, and he’d come out of it as the winner of this decades old war. Truth be told, he was getting a bit tired of fighting. Oh, he was still the best at it, and his magic was stronger than ever, but as Harry loved to remind him, he was 92 years old now. Heck, the new generation was already growing up. At 15 years old, young Scorpius was already on his way to becoming an impressive dueller under Harry’s guidance, determined to work his way out of his father and grandfather’s shadows. And little Delphi, also 15 bless her, was proving to be as clever and loyal as her mother. 

 

Tom frowned as his thoughts wavered to Bellatrix. She had been forgetting her place lately, questioning his decision to marry Harry, and his recent policy changes.

 

_ “You’ve gone soft!” she had yelled. “He keeps convincing you to change your policies, to be more lenient on the mudbloods and more strict on muggle hunting.” _

 

_ “Those are logical decisions Bella, though I hardly have to explain myself to you,” he had said coldly. “Even if it takes a bit longer, slow changes will help the resistance assimilate. There will come a day when they'll be in chains at your feet, but if we were to enslave them right away, they’d revolt.” _

 

_ “It’s been 15 years since you called a ceasefire with Potter at the battle of Hogwarts. How much slower do you plan to go?” _

 

_ “You forget your place. How dare you question me?” _

 

_ “You’ve forgotten your place too! How dare you fall in love with the chosen one?” _

 

Tom scowled at the thought. He hadn’t fallen in love. This wedding was purely for business purposes. Harry was definitely a love sick fool, but he knew that love was weakness, and would never subject himself to it. After all, he was the Supreme Lord of the World. He didn’t need love.

 

“Love? Why aren’t you eating?”

 

Tom shook himself out of his thoughts to find a concerned looking Harry staring at him. 

 

“It’s nothing. How is the food?”

 

“The elves have outdone themselves,” Harry commented, popping an olive into his mouth. 

 

“As they should,” Tom said imperiously. That earned him a bit of a frown. After all these years, Harry still insisted on treating the elves kindly. Of course, he was the only one residing in the manor who did, but Tom had found that the quality of the food was always slightly better when the elves knew Harry would be eating it. 

 

“What were you thinking about, just now?” Harry asked. He always did a great job of sounding innocent, but Tom knew him well enough by now to know that he would have let it go if there had been no comment about the elves.

 

“Just… ah, nothing important. Tell me, how are the children doing?”

 

“I know you’re trying to change the topic. What were you thinking about?” Harry insisted.

 

Tom sighed. “Bellatrix doesn’t agree with our… arrangement.”

 

“You know you can say ‘our wedding’. You don’t have to act like you hate the idea so much.”

 

“I never asked for an entire wedding. I asked for a marriage bond to seal our contracts. You’re the one who had to make it an entire catered affair with guests in formal robes and exotic flowers all over the house. They’re talking about making it a public holiday for Merlin’s sake.”

 

“I was indulging myself,” Harry snapped. “Since I’ll never get a real wedding, I figured I may as well pretend that’s what this one is. And don’t act like you don’t love the idea of having the whole world know that I’m your  _ prize. _ Bellatrix was cackling about it the other day- the chosen one, soon to be nothing more than your trophy wife!”

 

“Harry!” Tom exclaimed, but Harry was already out of his chair and headed back across the patio. He watched him go, anger bubbling in his gut. Had Bellatrix really said that to him? She was the only one of Tom’s inner circle who didn’t get along with Harry, or at least behave  around him. 

 

He didn’t get why she couldn’t understand how important Harry was in gaining control over the entire wizarding world. He led the entire resistance of witches and wizards across the country, had since the day his parents had died. 

 

Tom chewed slowly on a soft slice of bread, his stomach churning. He had thought about apologizing to Harry for the loss of his parents, and the idea had become more and more persistent as the wedding drew closer. He knew none of Harry’s friends or family supported their decision to get married, and that was the one argument of theirs that Harry had never been able to refute.  _ “Have you forgotten that he killed your parents?” _

 

But that would be foolish. To remind the man who was about to marry him, the man with whom he had been bargaining for 15 years over the fate of the world, of the most glaring reason to hate him. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Hey Harry!” Harry paused on the staircase, turning to find Delphi and Scorpius standing in the foyer below. 

 

“Delphi, Scorpius,” Harry nodded curtly. He sighed at Scorpius’ raised eyebrow- Harry had practically raised them both and loved them as his own children. He was almost always with them, both at Hogwarts as their headmaster, and during the break as their tutor. There was no way he was getting away with acting aloof towards them.

 

“Did you get into a fight with father?” Delphi asked, trying to make eye contact. Harry glanced away, putting up an occlumency shield before looking back at the children. They were both wickedly advanced for their age and Delphi had been very interested in legilimency as of late.

 

“You don’t need to put up a shield Harry,” she sighed exasperatedly. “We know you well enough by now that we really don’t need legilimency to know what’s going on.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scorpius offered. Harry shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. That was usually his line.

 

“I’m okay, it was just a spat. What are you two up to?” They exchanged shifty looks, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow and make his way back down the stairs.

 

“You’re not the only ones capable of legilimency here. Out with it.”

 

“We… were just going to um… go out and fly for a bit. Out in the grounds.”

 

“In high heels and dress shoes?” Harry questioned. Delphi tugged her robe down quickly to cover what looked like emerald coloured heels, but that only exposed the collar of a very sparkly green dress.

 

“You were both… oh sweet Merlin. Absolutely not, you know the rules. Especially not tonight of all nights.”

 

“But, Harry! There’s a huge-”

 

“Silence!” Harry said firmly, trying not to attract the attention of anyone else in the manor. “Come with me, both of you.”

 

He turned and marched up the stairs, the sound of heels following him. He reached his private study, dismantling the wards and waiting for the teenagers to shuffle in. He locked the door and cast a silencing spell before rounding on the pair.

 

“I don’t care where it is you wanted to go. You are under strict orders  _ not _ to leave the manor, and you know exactly what the punishment would be should you get caught.”

 

“We weren’t going to get caught,” Delphi insisted. “Father was planning to spend the whole night with you, and mother and Cousin Draco are doing rounds at Azkaban.”

 

“Well look at that. He isn’t with me anymore. So what do you think was going to happen if he decided to call on either of you? What if he had called an emergency meeting? How would you have explained your absence?”

 

“We never get to go out and have fun!” Scorpius whined. “That new all ages club just opened on Diagon Alley and our entire house was planning to be there.”

 

“Well, looks like it’s going to be the entire house except the two of you,” Harry said mercilessly.

“Oh Harry, come on. Please!”

 

“There is no way I am allowing you to leave the grounds unchaperoned without permission,” Harry said stubbornly. 

 

“What if… what if you came along? We could tell the Dark Lord that we’re taking you out for a stag party,” Scorpius looked really pleased with his idea. Harry let out an inelegant snort.

 

“I’m even less likely to be allowed to leave than you. Especially to go to a crowded club. And even if I were, I doubt your housemates would be very happy partying with their Headmaster.”

 

Delphi sighed. “I was so looking forward to this,” she said softly. Harry knew she was trying to get him to feel bad, but he wasn’t falling for it. He knew the boredom they’d face tonight was nothing compared to the punishment if they were caught. And he would be powerless to stop it. He had been able to sway Tom on many things over the years; from keeping the four houses at Hogwarts, to segregating muggleborns and blood traitors instead of arresting and killing them. He still didn’t like that last one, but at least that way people like Hermione and Ron were still able to live their lives without the fear that each day would be their last, as poor as they might be.

 

The thought of Hermione and Ron was making Harry feel tense. He wasn’t sure if his best friends would be attending his wedding or not, and it was wreaking havoc on his emotions. That had probably been why he had snapped at Tom too. He glared at the children, who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

 

“Do I not let you get away with enough at Hogwarts? I know all about the parties you’ve been hosting in the Slytherin dorms, inviting other houses in and sneaking down to the kitchens or out to Hogsmeade. But I let you do it, because I know you’re teenagers, and sometimes you just need to let off some steam, rebel a bit. But sneaking out of the manor is another extreme. You might think you’re brave enough to face the consequences, but I know for a fact that I’m not. I cannot bear to stand quietly and watch you both being tortured, and you know I’ll be made to watch, maybe even told to do it myself. Do you think of me at all when you break rules like this?” Harry wasn’t surprised to feel tears on his face. He looked away from them, picking a handkerchief off his desk and wiping his eyes.

 

“We’re sorry Harry.”

 

Harry sighed. “Go get changed, and meet me in the library. We can have the elves make something sweet and play a few games. I know it’s not the exciting night you were both imagining, but I really don’t have the energy to do much more.”

 

They both nodded, shuffling out of his study. He waited until he was sure they were gone before sliding down to the carpet, leaning his head back and taking deep breaths. How did everything seem to be going wrong tonight? Losing his temper on Tom, the kids trying to sneak out, and he still didn’t know if Hermione and Ron were going to be there tomorrow. He had invited all his friends weeks ago, but none of them had given him a clear answer on whether they’d attend.

 

Tom had told him not to worry about it, that friends were for sentimental fools. Tom kept insisting that they were sealing a contract that would determine the fate of the world, and while that was how this whole idea had come about, they both knew it had become more than that. Ever since Tom had taken over, he and Harry had been in constant negotiations over the fate of the world. They had finally drawn up a new government and infrastructure for the wizarding population, drafting laws and making drastic changes. By the end of it all, Tom had insisted on a magical bond to seal the deal. Unfortunately, the only bond powerful for enough for his satisfaction that didn’t involve human sacrifices was a marriage bond. 

 

But all that had required a lot of work and countless hours spent in negotiations and drafting. It was hard not to become close to someone you worked with so closely, for so long. Harry was able to admit that he had fallen for Tom. He could now see past his imperious and controlling front, to the ambitious, intriguing man inside. He knew Tom still clung to his old notions that love was a foolish weakness, but that didn’t stop him from loving Harry right back. 

 

“Father said to give this to you.” Delphi’s voice startled Harry, and he looked up to find that she and Scorpius had returned,  _ still wearing their travelling robes. _

 

“Didn’t I tell you to change? You ran into your father wearing party clothes?” Harry hissed.

 

“We changed out of the party clothes,” Scorpius explained, unbuttoning his robe to reveal casual trousers and a simple shirt underneath. “We’re not stupid enough to request an audience with the Dark Lord dressed as if we were sneaking out.”

 

“You… went to him?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, and he said to give you this,” Delphi said, shoving the note into Harry’s hands. “He also said we could go out, so hurry up and get dressed. We’ll be waiting in the foyer.”

 

Harry unfolded the note as the children left. He could tell it was charmed so that only he would be able to read it. And just as well when he saw the contents.

 

_ Harry, _

 

_ I hope you know that I don’t think of you as a trophy. Bellatrix had no right to taunt you like that, and I expect you to report it next time she does. Not only do I expect my followers to behave themselves, but also she has no right to speak for me.  _

 

_ You are a very brave and skilled man, and you care deeply about those who are close to you. While I maintain that love is a weakness, I will admit that I am impressed with how dedicated you are to your cause. _

 

_ The children have asked to be able to take you out as a ‘stag celebration’, and I have been noticing your tension and restless demeanour lately. You may go out tonight, but not to the club they have in mind. Take them to Somae’s ice cream parlour, or else to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Something simple and appropriate for youngsters. _

 

_ I have also decided to honour your request to be old fashioned about tomorrow’s events. I will spend the night in my private quarters, and return to your bed tomorrow after the ceremony. _

 

_ Have a good night, _

 

_ -V _

 

Harry sighed as he locked the note in his desk. He knew Tom well enough by now to know that this was his way of apologizing, and checking in on Harry. As much as Harry didn’t get along with Bellatrix, he hoped for Delphi’s sake that Tom wouldn’t be too harsh on her mother. She tried to act like it didn’t bother her, but Delphi was in a very awkward family situation, and often fell into a funk when her father scolded or punished her mother. Harry tried his best to be there for her, but being her father’s new lover (though none of them actually used that term), there was only so much trust she was willing to place in him.

 

Scorpius, on the other hand, trusted Harry with his life. Harry was proud of the bright young boy, but worried for his mental health as well. Tom had high expectations of him, and was constantly humiliating the older Malfoys in front of their heir. They all expected the tactic to motivate Scorpius, and while he was ambitious enough to want to prove himself, Harry knew that there was some resentment lurking there as well.

 

He tried to brush away thoughts of how the next generation was suffering through the war as well, just like he had. And all because he hadn’t died that night. 15 more years of fighting and suffering, because Harry had been one step behind Tom.

 

Not that he regretted his relationship. But sometimes he wondered if it was worth the darkness that he had plunged the world into. What if he had died at the battle of Hogwarts? What if there were no more horcruxes. Would someone have killed Voldemort by now? Would it have been brave and resilient Neville? Or clever old Hermione? Or maybe the most loyal of his friends, Ron?

 

“You’d better not be getting cold feet,” came a bored drawl from behind him. Harry realised he had been standing in the doorway for over a minute, staring down the hall without really seeing. “The Dark Lord will punish us all if his fiancée were to disappear the night before the wedding.”

 

“Nice to know how much you care about me Draco,” Harry snorted. “Anyways, I have permission to leave tonight. I’m taking the children out for ice cream.”

 

He realised at the last minute that he shouldn’t have specified where they were going. Draco’s eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream.

 

“Can I… um, shall I accompany you? Chaperoning those two trouble makers will be a challenge, and you must already be tired with all the planning for tomorrow.”

 

Harry considered Draco for a moment. On one hand he had been planning to check in with the children tonight. He had been so busy lately that he hadn’t seen them much, and he knew they tried to keep things from him when they thought he was stressed out. On the other hand, Draco wasn’t treated very well in the manor, and the poor guy could probably use a bit of cheering up. 

 

“I guess. The children are waiting in the foyer.”

 

Draco nodded, falling into step beside Harry as they made their way downstairs.

 

“Papa,” Scorpius looked up in surprise. “You’re home early!”

 

“Yes, we finished our rounds sooner than we expected.” Harry made sure to stand just behind Draco, raising an eyebrow at the teenagers behind his back as if to say  _ I told you so.  _

 

“That’s great! We were just heading out to get some ice cream with Harry.”

 

“Your father’s coming too Scorpius.”

 

“Is… is mother back as well?” Delphi asked timidly. “Could we… could we invite her along as well?”

 

Harry didn’t need to look at Scorpius and Draco to know that the thought of going for ice cream with Bellatrix was terrifying to them. He didn’t much like it either, but Delphi almost never got to spend any down time with either of her parents. She had confided in him once that she was incredibly jealous of Scorpius, whose mother and father both doted on him.

 

“Why don’t you go ask her?” Harry said gently. He knew the young girl would probably be disappointed, but he couldn’t bring himself to be the one to tell her that her mother wasn’t the family-trip-to-the-ice-cream-parlour kind of parent. He watched sadly as the young girl ran up the stairs in search of her mother.

“Is… is great aunt Bella actually going to come with us… for ice cream?” Scorpius asked quietly.

 

“We’ll see,” Harry shrugged. 

 

A few minutes later they were all surprised to see Delphi coming down the stairs with Bellatrix right behind her.

 

“Aunt Bellatrix,” Draco nodded. “You’re joining us?”

 

Bellatrix laughed darkly. “Not on your life Draco. I just came to see if it was true that the Dark Lord is letting his prized mutt out the night before the big wedding.” She smirked at Harry, who could feel his face turning red.

 

“Apparently not, seeing as you’re staying here,” Harry shrugged, before turning on his heel and marching out of the manor. He paused halfway down the driveway to let Draco and Scorpius catch up, and to wait for Delphi.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that to her,” Draco muttered darkly. 

 

Harry shrugged, acting nonchalant, but he there was sense of dread growing in his gut. She couldn’t do anything to Harry directly, but she had a terrifying influence on Delphi. What if she didn’t allow her to come out with them tonight?

 

His fear was unnecessary, however, as Delphi came running out of the manor a few minutes later. He offered her his arm as she came to a halt in front of the group, nodding at Draco who disapparated with Scorpius.

 

“Delphi, before we go, are you alright?” Harry asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure what Bellatrix might have said to her when he stormed out of the manor.

 

Delphi nodded, staring straight ahead. “I’m fine Harry, let’s just go.”

 

“Okay,” he sighed. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. ”

 

“For what?” she asked in surprise.

 

Harry shrugged. “For picking fights with your mom, for the awkward position you’re in, for the fact that she’s not the take-you-out-for-ice-cream kind of mom. I never got family trips for ice cream either so I know how rough it can be.”

 

“No, your aunt and uncle were pretty horrible, weren’t they? At least I have you looking out for me.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. He looked down at Delphi, who bit her tongue.

 

“How do you know about my aunt and uncle?” he demanded.

 

“I, uh, picked up on it once, when your occlumency shields were down. I was trying to figure out the ward patterns to your study, Scorpius and I wanted to hide a few mice in there.”

 

Harry couldn’t help laughing at that. It was so typical of the children to find information they absolutely should not have while trying to pull harmless pranks.

 

“Well, now that we both have a family in each other, what say you to some ice cream?”

 

Delphi nodded happily, and with that, Harry disapparated.

 

Draco and Scorpius were already at the counter placing their orders when Harry and Delphi walked in. Once they were all saddled with large sundaes, they found a table near the window. 

 

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Scorpius asked, pointing out the window. Harry and Draco both turned to look, but couldn’t identify what had caught his attention. They turned back to the table, and Draco started laughing. Seeing his reaction, the kids joined in while Harry glared at the lot of them.

 

“Very funny,” he grumbled, vanishing the lacy panties and shocking pink dildo that one of the kids must have slipped into his bowl while he was distracted.

 

“Well it is your bachelorette party,” Delphi chuckled, waving her wand at Harry. A moment later he was covered in confetti, and a hot pink sash materialized itself around his chest. 

 

“Delphi, you know you’re not supposed to be doing magic outside of school,” Harry scolded her, though he couldn’t help smiling at the children’s antics. Her attitude was clearly back in full force as she shrugged.

 

“What are you gonna do, expel me?” she leered at him. 

 

“With all the mischief you two cause, I should,” Harry said pointedly.

 

“What  mischief?” Draco frowned, levelling a look at his son. “I didn’t raise you to make even more of a mess of our family name.”

 

“They’re just jokes Papa, I swear! It’s mostly Delphi’s fault anyways!”

 

“Hey!” Delphi cried, brandishing her spoon at Scorp. “Last year’s ice skating rink was entirely your idea. I just helped cast the charms.”

 

“Ice skating rink?” Draco asked, as Harry groaned. It had taken ages to get everyone out of the Great Hall after they’d decided to turn it into an ice rink- everyone kept slipping and sliding into each other and the benches.

 

“You’re not helping your case for not being expelled,” Harry said to Delphi.

 

“You wouldn’t. I know too many of your secrets, and anyways, father would kill you.”

 

“Literally,” Scorpius said sagely, taking a bite of his sundae. “And stop being dramatic Delphi, we don’t have any secrets would could actually blackmail Harry with. Everyone already knows he’s a goof.”

 

“You should speak of your headmaster with respect, Scorpius!” Draco scolded. Harry laughed.

 

“These two haven’t respected me since the day they were born. Anyways, I’m not Headmaster during the break, I’m just Harry.”

 

“But you still teach them while they’re home.”

 

“That’s more like a study group for topics outside or ahead of the approved curriculum.”

 

Draco’s eyes went wide at that. “You’re teaching them unapproved curriculum? You’re deliberately betraying the Dark Lord?”

 

“Oh cousin Draco, stop being so dramatic, it’s not like we’re singing songs about loving muggles or anything,” Delphi explained, and Scorpius laughed. “I’m currently working on Human transfiguration, it’s just outside of the curriculum  _ for my age _ . But father knows about it, we discuss my studies in my weekly interview.”

 

Harry glanced at her, curious. Delphi almost never spoke about what happened in their weekly meetings, and he’d been worrying that Tom might be forcing outrageous expectations on her. 

 

“And what are you working on?” Draco asked his son. Scorpius froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth, and thinking quick, Harry blurted “Defense!”

 

“Defense? But Scorpius is an incredibly skilled dueller already.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be better,” Harry shrugged, not daring to look at Scorpius. He could already feel Delphi’s curious gaze on him. 

 

“Well, what in Defense are you working on now?” Draco asked Scorpius, turning back to his son. Harry saw Scorpius’ eyes widen at the realisation that he couldn’t think of a defense tactic he hadn’t learnt yet.

 

“Non-verbal work,” Harry cut in again. “He can do it, but the practice seems to be helping.”

 

“Have you instructed him to be non-verbal in his daily life too? Is that why you’re constantly speaking for him?” Draco glared at Harry.

 

“No, it’s just Harry trying to cover up whatever they’re plotting in their boys group,” Delphi said casually, examining her spoon. Scorpius choked from next to her, and Harry sighed as he heard the soft tone of resentment in her voice. He had wondered how long it would take her to figure things out.

 

“Whatever they’re… wait a minute. What are you both plotting?” Draco asked suspiciously.

 

“Nothing, Draco, it’s just a joke the children have,” Harry said, thinking quick. He’d learnt to lie on his feet a long time ago; living with Voldemort for 15 years did that to a person. “They pretend that the other is plotting with me when their studies are separate. Last summer Scorpius actually wrote a whole essay detailing how apparently Delphi and I were breeding our own army of Merpeople to take over the world through the water ways.”

 

The kids burst out laughing at that- it was actually Scorpius and Delphi who had been plotting that, and Harry had locked himself in his room for 3 days to heal the ensuing headache. Draco looked confused, but the children’s laughter seemed to convince him that all this mention of nefarious plots were in fact just childish fun.

 

The conversation soon drifted to the wedding the next day. Harry sat back, letting the children natter on and on excitedly about the food, the new clothes, and the decorations. The more he thought about what he was going to do tomorrow, the more he felt like there were pixies tumbling around in his stomach. He was still picking at his sundae, long after everyone else had finished theirs, and finally gave it up as a bad job.

 

“Let’s head back,” he suggested, pushing it away. “We still have some  _ plotting _ to do before bed tonight,” he said, grinning at Delphi. The kids laughed as they got up, though he noticed Draco giving him a worried look as he disapparated with Scorpius. The Malfoys were nowhere in sight when Harry and Delphi got back, so the two of them settled down in the library to study.

 

They worked in silence for about half an hour, Delphi taking notes on human transfiguration and Harry creating a charms worksheet for next week’s lessons.

 

“Harry, don't you have anyone to walk you down the aisle? Like a godfather?” 

 

Harry looked up at Delphi’s question, and was surprised to see Bellatrix hovering in the doorway behind her daughter, smirking at him. He took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper.

 

“I did… but, he, um, he died in the war.”

 

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“Haven’t you told the children about dear Sirius yet?” Bellatrix asked in a falsely sweet tone. Delphi jumped, having been unaware of her mother’s presence.

 

“You knew his godfather?” Delphi asked curiously. 

 

“Oh yes, he was my little cousin. Betrayed the family of course, ran away from home, but his best friend in school was none other than James Potter, isn’t that right Harry?”

 

Harry kept his head down, using all his willpower not to yell at Bellatrix. He knew that was exactly what she wanted, but he wasn’t going to hurt Delphi even more.

 

“But I taught him his lesson. Filthy blood traitor and lover of mudbloods and halfbreeds. He got what was coming to him. One of my best kills in the war, I’ll say that.”

 

“Wait, it was you who killed him?” Delphi cried. She glanced back at Harry, who was still staring resolutely at his parchment. 

 

“And I enjoyed every minute of it,” Bellatrix cackled. “Any traitor in my family is dead to me.” 

 

Noticing the look of fear on Delphi’s face, Harry decided that enough was enough.

 

“Bellatrix, you need to leave. Delphi and I are studying here, and I don’t think her father will be very happy to hear that you’re interrupting her learning.” 

 

"Didn’t sound like you were both talking about studying to me," she spat back. 

 

"There's a difference between Delphi asking questions about stray thoughts to clear her mind, and you adding information to once again muddle it up,” he pointed out. 

 

"What are you studying anyways?" Bellatrix demanded, peering over Delphi’s shoulder at her textbook.

 

"Transfiguration,” he said shortly, his voice becoming impatient. “If you continue to stick around I will assume you are volunteering as a mannequin for her to practice human to animal transfigurations." 

 

Bellatrix just sneered at him, before turning around with a dramatic flip of her skirt and stalking out of the library. Satisfied, Harry turned back to the books on the table, but Delphi didn’t seem ready to concentrate yet.

 

"Harry?” she asked, her voice soft and worried. “Why do you help me, and care so much? Both my parents seem to be your worst enemies. If you had won the battle of Hogwarts, they'd both be dead, wouldn't they?" 

 

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to admit that given half a chance, he absolutely would have killed her parents over a decade ago. In fact, he’d still be quite happy to rid the world of Bellatrix if Tom wasn’t so protective of her. He decided to focus on the young girl instead.

 

"Delphini Marvolo-Black, you listen to me. You are not your parents. You are a bright, talented, caring young woman whom I love very much. Nothing will ever change that, I promise you. Anyway, just because two people were on opposite sides of a war, doesn't mean they have to hate each other forever. Just look at your father and I. We're getting married tomorrow, and I'm really happy about it. If you had told me that 15 years ago I would have sent you to St. Mungos."

 

"You are happy, right? He's not,” she hesitated, taking a deep breath. Clearly this had been worrying her for a while. “He’s not... forcing you into it?"

 

Harry shook his head. "It may have started out as a business contract, but over the course of 15 years, you do tend to develop a fondness for someone you work so closely with." 

 

Delphi started laughing. "Did you really just say that Harry? A fondness? You're even starting to sound like him." 

 

Harry laughed too. "I feel like that proves my point. Your father and I are meant to be. He's not as, erm, soulless as I originally thought.”

They both looked up as the door to the library opened again.

 

"Delphi, your curfew is approaching. Please return to your quarters."

 

"Yes cousin Draco. Goodnight Harry, and thank you.” Delphi shot Harry a quick grin before grabbing her textbook and heading out into the hall.

 

"What are you and Scorpius planning?" Draco demanded as soon as she was out of earshot.

 

"Well, we were planning to start a review of healing magic next week, including intermediate level potions, and I'm hoping he can start physically practicing the Patronus charm as well."

 

"I meant... wait. You're teaching him to conjure a Patronus?"

 

Harry nodded. "He's powerful enough to do it, and you and Astoria have given him some very good memories to work with. It will help him in his prefect duties next year when he has to patrol the grounds after hours, though the Dementors have been expressly forbidden from going within 500 meters of any student. It's also a very good communication method until he gets his mark."

 

Draco's face hardened at that. "He... he's set to... um, to take the mark?" Draco asked in a small voice.

 

"Nothing's been confirmed as far as I know, but isn't that your plan for him?"

 

"I... uh, yes. He's to serve the dark lord, obviously. Which is why I'm here. He has a plan laid out for him and you will  _ not _ derail itam I understood? Whatever nonsense the two of you are up to-"

 

"Draco, for the last time, we are not up to anything. I'm doing my best to help raise him as a confident, capable and successful young man."

 

"Um, well, okay then. Our family name won't do much to protect him anymore, from either side. I just want him to be safe."

 

"Believe it or not Draco, so do I." Draco nodded as he turned to leave. He paused for a moment, before turning back.

 

"Did you say he would have prefect duties next year? He's going to be a prefect?"

 

Harry smiled. "Don't tell him yet. He and Delphi will be the new Slytherin prefects, but I was hoping to tell them after the wedding, maybe have a little celebration for them."

 

Draco nodded again. "Thank you Potter. It means a lot to know that you're looking out for him."

 

\------------------

 

“Harry! Psst, Harry!” 

 

Harry turned to see a pair of eyes in the hedge. Curious, he drew his wand, approaching slowly. He ducked behind the hedge to find himself face to face with Neville.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked in surprise. 

 

“We all travelled up last night, for the wedding,” Neville said quickly. “But when we saw you roaming the village, we thought we might be able to get you out of here.”

 

“Wait, who’s we?” Harry asked.

 

“Well Luna and I are here, along with Ron and Hermione, and Molly and Arthur.”

 

“They… they all came? And you’ll all be at the wedding?”

 

Neville glanced around warily. “Hopefully not. We came mostly to rescue you.”

 

“Neville, I don’t want to run away from my own wedding. I just want my family there with me.” 

 

Neville considered him for a moment, before nodding. “Well, why don’t you come meet everyone then?”

 

They set off down the winding lane that led around the back of the small village of Tisbury. Harry didn’t come out here often, but he had needed to clear his mind this morning. The last thing he had expected was to run into Neville.

 

They reached the far end of the village, and Neville led them into a run down little inn. The barkeeper glanced up, nodding at Neville before his eyes went wide at the sight of Harry.

 

“Oh, Mr. Potter sir! Such an honour.”

 

“Good morning Mr. Smee. How are you today?”

 

“Quite well sir. You… you wouldn’t happen to be here to inquire about the Lord’s taxes? Only, business has been slow sir, and I haven’t quite drummed up the required amount, but I swear by Merlin I’ll get it soon, oh please sir-” he cut off his rambling as Harry held up a hand and stepped forward.

 

“Mr. Smee. You know that I don’t agree with the taxes. And you know that I would never come to collect them myself. Please stop worrying yourself. I’m just here to visit some of your guests.”

 

Smee bowed, mumbling his thanks over and over. 

 

“Speaking of, have they settled their bill yet?” Harry asked, glancing at Neville. He hated that his friend’s expression was unreadable to him.

 

“No, sir, I agreed to a payment plan with them, since business was so slow sir, I have to take what I can.”

 

“I understand. I’d like to pay it myself, if that’s acceptable?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Harry, you don’t have to do this,” Neville said, stepping forward.

 

Harry turned to face his friend. “Because of me, you were all plunged into a world of darkness and loss. I know the kind of poverty you’re all living in now, and I’m doing my best to fix it. And until then, the least I can do is make sure you don’t spend all your savings on coming to my wedding.”

 

He reached into his pocket and fished out his money bag. He dropped a generous handful of coins onto the counter. Smee’s eyes went wide at the sight.

 

“Mr. Potter, this is too much! Their bill won’t even amount to half of this!”

 

“Well then I expect that they will receive whatever they need for the duration of their stay, and that your taxes will be paid on time.”

 

“Yes sir! Of course sir! Thank you sir!”

 

They left a grinning Smee standing behind the counter, and made their way up the rickety stairs. 

 

“You really are trying to help these people, aren’t you?” Neville asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded. “I promise I haven’t abandoned you all, even if it may seem like it. I’m doing my best to change things from the inside.”   
  


“I believe you, Harry. And I support you, whatever you end up doing.”

 

“Thanks Neville.”

 

They reached the top landing, and Neville pointed to a battered door. Suddenly feeling nervous, Harry took a deep breath and entered.

 

“Harry!” Before he could take in more than a glance, he was surrounded by thin arms and bushy brown hair. He hugged Hermione back, tears threatening to fall any moment now. 

 

“Hermione, I’ve missed you,” he whispered, squeezing her tightly. He pulled back to see that she actually was crying, before Ron pulled him into a strong hug as well. Harry’s heart broke as he registered how thin they had both become.

 

“I can’t believe you’re all here!” he exclaimed, sitting down on the sofa next to Luna. 

 

“Some luck that Neville ran into you out here,” Arthur exclaimed. “I don’t think any of us were looking forward to having to bust you out of that Manor.”

 

Harry sighed, glancing quickly at Neville, before facing Arthur again.

 

“I didn’t invite you all here because I wanted a rescue. I actually am getting married this afternoon, and I couldn’t stand the thought of doing it without the people I love most.”

 

“Harry!” He startled at the worry in Hermione’s voice. “You can’t let them force you into a marriage bond. It’s one of the most powerful magical bonds we know of! You’ll never get away from it!” 

 

“I know what the marriage bond entails Hermione. I’m the one who suggested it.”

 

“But why?” Molly asked.

 

“Because it was the only bond that could sign a contract without a human sacrifice.” 

 

“Why do you need to sign any contract at all?” Ron demanded. “We’ve read about this, it’s a syndrome. When someone captures you, you start to fall in love with them. What was it called?”

 

“Stockholm syndrome,” Hermione offered.

 

“Look, I… I haven’t been captured. I… I went to Tom, 15 years ago. During the battle.”

 

“What? You surrendered yourself?”

 

“Not exactly…” Harry rubbed his neck, unsure how to admit to his best friends that he had failed them.

 

“During the ceasefire, when you were all in the great hall, I was in Dumbledore’s office. I watched those memories, the ones that Snape gave me.”

 

“Snape was a Death eater Harry!” Arthur cried exasperatedly. “And the most powerful occlumens I’ve ever met. How can you trust his memories?”

 

“I know why Dumbledore trusted him, and I trusted him too. But that’s not the point.”

 

“The point is that Snape’s memories led you to Voldemort. How?”

 

“They, um, they showed me that there was one more horcrux. It’s the only one left actually.”

 

“There was another?” Hermione shrieked. “Harry, what is it? Where is it? We’ll help you destroy it.”

 

Harry sighed, forcing himself to look into her eyes. “It’s me. I’m the last horcrux.” He waited a moment for their reactions, but there was nothing but stunned silence. Unable to bear the looks, he continued talking.

 

“I found out that the only way to get rid of it was for Voldemort to kill me. I went to the forest, intending to let him do just that.”

 

“That’s where you were going under your cloak,” Neville pointed out. “When you told me to kill the snake.”

 

Harry nodded. “I was going to die. I had found the resurrection stone- it was in the snitch, as I had thought- and I used it to call back my parents.”

 

“Harry, you know they’re not real-”

 

“I know, Ron. I just needed them to walk with me, until I got there. But I hesitated. I stopped in a clearing, and just kept talking to them. They kept encouraging me, telling me I was doing the right thing, but I just kept talking. And I didn’t realise that… well, Tom was standing right behind me.” It had been years since Harry had cried about this. He had never actually spoken about it to anyone, but suddenly the emotions were rushing back.

 

“He refused to kill me when he found out I was a horcrux. But he also knew I’d keep fighting him. So instead, we started negotiating. I agreed to move into the Manor until the agreements were finalised, but it’s taken so much longer than I thought it would. We finally finished the New Order Peace Treaty last month. We have to put it under a magically binding contract, and the strongest one that didn’t require human sacrifice was a marriage bond.”

 

“I’ve never heard of this treaty,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “You’ve really been keeping it a secret, haven’t you?”

 

Harry nodded. “Parts of it are already active law, like the European Ban on Muggle Sport, and the Code of Class Segregation for Public Services.”

 

“That was you?” Ron piped up. “You agreed to segregate our families into different schools and hospitals? We’re less than second class citizens Harry. If we were poor during the war, you have no idea where we are now!”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry cried, wanting Ron to understand. “I hate that you and so many others are suffering. But the alternative was not allowing you those services at all. They wanted to see muggle borns and blood traitors living like animals on the streets, begging for scraps. And this way there are less conflicts breaking out, because you don’t see the purebloods, and they don’t see you.”

 

“He must really love you if you’re able to sway him like that,” Luna said softly. She hadn’t spoken since Harry had arrived, and it tore at his heart to hear how sad she sounded.

 

“You even called him Tom. You have a real relationship with him, and you’re using it to make him more lenient in his policies.”

 

“Luna, you’re considered a blood traitor yourself,” Ron said angrily. “You live in a plain room and work in menial labour 7 days a week. You can’t seriously be okay with that?”

 

“No Ron, I don’t quite enjoy my life right now. But I don’t think it’s fair to blame Harry for it. He’s right, if Voldemort had free reign, it could have been so much worse for us.”

 

“Luna’s right,” Arthur said gently. “It’s not Harry’s fault. But Ron’s also right in that we can’t live like this forever. We have to find a way to get that horcrux out of Harry, and then we can wage an attack on the Manor. The order has been building its forces again. There are thousands of witches and wizards lying in wait across the country, ready to fight.”

 

“I don’t want anyone fighting anymore,” Harry pleaded. “If I disappear now, Tom will know something is up. He’ll attack anyone who might be remotely connected to the Order, he’ll reverse all the progress I’ve made until you all have less than nothing. He… he’ll punish the children.”

 

“Children?” Molly asked curiously. Harry nodded.

 

“You know that I’m Headmaster of Hogwarts now?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. But during the breaks, I’m also in charge of tutoring, and in a way raising, the children in the manor. Delphini and Scorpius. I can’t leave them behind. Tom will hold them hostage, torture them until I agree to come back.”

 

They all exchanged looks for a moment, not having counted this development. Finally, Ron spoke up.

 

“Then we’ll switch places. I’ll polyjuice into you and go back, and you can go with the order and figure out how to get that horcrux out of you. They won’t realise you’re missing, and I’ll make sure the kids stay safe.”

 

“Ron, you can’t!” Hermione shrieked. Harry noticed her hand move every so slightly, to cover her abdomen. He had a brief flashback to when Astoria had been carrying Scorpius. She would always do the same movement when the dark lord got mad, as if protecting her-

 

“You’re pregnant,” Harry said in wonder, staring at Hermione’s hand. She looked up in surprise. 

 

“How… how did you know?” 

 

“I just… congratulations, both of you.”

 

“No need,” Ron growled. “I don’t want to bring my child into this terrible world. So give me some of your hair, and we can get on with ending this war once and for all.”

 

“Ron!” Hermione cried. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, and leveled a look at Ron. 

 

“It’s not going to work, Ron. You’ll be found out within a day.”

 

“I’m a pretty good actor,” he said defiantly. Harry gave him a wry smile. 

 

“It takes more than pretty good acting to be bonded to Tom, and to make it through the wedding night he has planned for us. He’s already ordered a new bed, because he’s promised me that we’ll break the current one.”

 

Harry couldn’t help laughing at the look of horror on his best friend’s face. He knew people judged him for loving Tom. He’d long ago learned to just laugh about it.

 

“Mate, that was too much information,” Neville said weakly. Even Luna’s jaw was hanging open. 

 

“Luna’s right in saying that we do have a real relationship,” Harry shrugged. “I’m not ashamed to admit that I love him. I’m going to take advantage of that, and sign this treaty. And I’ll keep working for the rest of my life to make things better for you all. But this wedding is happening.”

 

Finally Arthur nodded -- everyone else still seemed to be in shock.

 

“Well then, congratulations, Harry,” he said, a little stiffly. “I guess we’ll be seeing you later this afternoon.”

 

“Yes,” Harry said, making his way over to the door. He really should be getting back to the Manor.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said sadly, hoping, as he left, that his family wouldn’t hate him forever.

  
  


“You’re here!” Harry sighed in relief as he saw his friends walking across the lawn, dressed in worn looking formalwear. Ron strode forward quickly, glancing around to make sure no one would overhear him.

 

“Harry, you don’t need to keep pretending you want to do this. The time to act is now. We have a solid plan.”

 

Harry sighed, but Ron held up a hand, in a silent request not to be interrupted. Harry nodded, and gestured for him to continue.

 

"We've been watching the manor for a while. There's a gap in their patrols at about 2:30 PM, which is right before the ceremony. I think that's when they go to renew the shields, so they get delayed on their rounds. But that also means that there's a break in their wards. We brought decoy detonators, and peruvian instant darkness powder. We'll create a diversion as soon as Hermione spots the break, and we can all apparate out at once. Just grab hold of whoever's closest to you, we'll all go to different safe houses."

 

“Believe it or not, I’m not a total dunce when it comes to magic,” Harry chuckled. “The funny thing is, I actually know how to sneak through the wards here, that’s how I made it to your wedding. If I was going to just run away, I would have done it years ago. Though I’m impressed you guys figured out what time the guard changes in only a day.”

 

“Harry, you’re not seriously going to marry Voldemort, are you?” Hermione squeaked.

 

Harry gave her a long look. Despite the beautiful blue dress she was wearing, she looked exhausted and ill, and he really hoped she and her child were going to be okay. 

 

“Yes Hermione, I am. I know you don’t like it, and it’s not ideal. But…” he sighed, looking out over the gardens. “All those years ago, I could have just died, and the battle would have continued, but one of you would have been able to finally end it. But I hesitated. That hesitation cost us everything, because Tom found out I was a horcrux. He can’t die if I don’t die too, and honestly, the more time passes, the more scared I am to do that.” He took a deep breath, and forced himself to look her in the eye. “So I’m doing the next best thing. We lost, but by sealing the peace treaty, I can make sure it doesn’t cost us more than it has to.”

 

“Mate, you didn’t have to die then, no one blames you for that. But you also shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself now. There’s got to be another way to keep people safe, and to win the war. Come back with us, and we’ll figure it out together.”

 

Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like a sacrifice to me. I love him. I know it’s hard for you all to believe, but I do love him.”

 

“But does he love you?” Neville asked defiantly. 

 

“I… yes. Yes he does. He tries not to show it, but he does. I mean, look at all this. Do you really think the big fairy tale wedding is happening for his benefit? Do you think it was him who wanted to invite you all? The strict ruler of the world, bending his rules just for me. He won’t say it out loud, but he cares. And that’s enough for me.”

 

Neville nodded. “We want you to be happy Harry. If this is really what you want… then so be it. We’re here to celebrate your special day with you.”

 

“Thanks Neville.” Harry leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. One by one, the rest of the family stepped forward to hug him as well. 

 

“This is for you,” Hermione said softly, pulling a small parcel and a card from her travelling robes. “It’s a Weasley family heirloom. It’s from all of us. I’m sorry we couldn’t afford anything new, but…”   
  


Harry cut her off with another hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You didn’t have to get me anything. Just the fact that you’re all here means the world to me. Even if you did come just to sneak me out,” he chuckled. 

 

They reached the edge of the gardens where chairs of solid gold were set out in neat rows, a green silk ribbon tied into a perfect bow on the back of each. Despite being the one who ordered it, Harry couldn’t help admiring the intricately carved golden arch, inlaid with emeralds and diamonds, at the end of the aisle. The decorators had charmed the grass along the aisle to turn gold, along with a protective charm to prevent mud getting onto Harry’s white robes. It really was Harry’s dream wedding. 

 

“Harry. It’s time your guests get seated and you get dressed. Come.” Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see everyone cowering at the sight of Tom standing next to Harry. He turned to the group.

 

“He’s right. Help yourself to refreshments, please, and have a seat whenever you’re ready. We’ll be starting soon.”

 

They all nodded, and Ron stepped forward.

 

“All the best Harry,” he said, and Harry pulled him into a strong hug.

 

“Get Hermione out of the crossfire as soon as the wards break,” he whispered urgently. “Be ready for a fight, tell the others.” He pulled away from a shocked Ron, flashing them all a wide grin before taking Tom’s hand. He didn’t look back as he left his family, confused and scared on the patio.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Harry, you look beautiful!”

 

“Like a true bride!”

 

“The picture of marital bliss!”

 

“Ready to be swept off her feet by prince charm- ow!”

 

“Are you two quite finished?” Harry asked, straightening his collar.

 

“He must be nervous if he’s resorting to stinging hexes,” Delphi said to Scorpius, who was rubbing his backside.

 

“Of course he is, this is the third polishing charm he’s sent at his shoes.”

 

Harry paused, his wand halfway back into his sleeve. He didn’t want to admit it, but the children were right. He glared at his overshined shoes, trying to collect his thoughts and keep his occlumency shields in place. He looked up to find the children staring at him.

 

“Harry?” Delphi put a comforting hand on his arm, the teasing gone from her voice. “Harry, sit down for a moment.”

 

He did as she said, sitting on the soft black sofa. The kids sat on either side of him, their matching golden robes flanking his pure white ones. 

 

“Harry, we didn’t mean to upset you with our teasing,” Delphi said softly. 

 

“I… I’m not upset. And your teasing was not the problem. I appreciate it actually, that you’re both here with me. You know I love you, right? And that I’ll never let anything happen to you.”

 

“You’re being morose Harry,” Delphi groaned. “Why would anything happen to us on your wedding day? At worst we’ll get sick from eating too much- the elves went wild with this feast they’re planning.”

 

Harry smiled. Delicious smells had been wafting all over the manor, and he was sure the children had snuck down to the kitchens that morning while he was out in the village.

 

“You know me,” he said softly, pulling them both in for a hug. “I worry about you both constantly.”

 

“Well now’s not the time, you’re about to get married! Tell him Scorp!”

 

“Uh, yeah Harry, what Delphi said. Don’t worry.” Harry noticed Delphi narrow her eyes at Scorpius’ nervous tone. This wasn’t good.

 

“Oh Merlin. It’s your plan, whatever it is. It has to do with the wedding!”

 

“Delphi,” Harry started, but she cut him off.

 

“I let it go because I thought it might be something small, something you could get away with! But to mess with the wedding? You’re both going to get yourselves killed!”

 

“Some things are worth dying for Delphi,” Scorpius said quietly. Harry glared at him, before turning to calm the hysterical girl down.

 

“Delphi, no one is going to die today. I promise, the wedding is going to continue as planned.”

 

“As we planned? Or as the two of you planned? I was up all night wondering why would you both exclude me from your plots. I came to the conclusion that it was either that you don’t trust me, or that it involves my parents. So which one is it?”

 

“Delphi!” Scorpius exclaimed. “You’re my best friend. How could you think I don’t trust you?”

 

“So it involves my parents then. Are you planning to overthrow the Dark Lord today?” It was completely the wrong moment for it, but Harry couldn’t help marvelling at how bravely she stood as she confronted them, caught between a rock and a hard place.

 

“Delphi,” he said firmly, reaching out for her hand. “I can only offer you two truths right now. One, that I love your father, and two, that I love you. I know you’re scared, and I hate that you feel torn between your family. All I ask is that you trust me. Please.”

 

She stared at him for a moment, and for the first time in ages, he couldn’t feel her probing at his mind. She finally sighed, burying her face in his shoulder. 

 

“I do trust you,” she whispered. “Both of you. More than anyone, and unfortunately, that includes my parents.”

 

She straightened up, pulling out her wand and vanishing the smudge of makeup that she got onto Harry’s robes. 

 

“I’m going to go tell father that you’re ready to begin. Smarten up. I love you.”

 

With that, she marched out of Harry’s room, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

 

“Are you okay Scorpius?” Harry asked gently. Scorpius was staring at the door where Delphi had just vanished.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Are you ready? Any last words?” 

 

Scorpius laughed. “Isn’t that what I should be asking you?” 

 

Harry laughed as well. “I wanted to see if I could beat you to it, lessen the teasing.”

 

“Admit it, you love our teasing.”

 

“I do,” Harry conceded. “You’d think I’d hate it, but for some reason I look forward to it, everyday.”

 

“It’s funny, isn’t it? How we always seem to love the things that are wrong for us?” Scorpius was still staring at the door, and Harry rolled his eyes, praying that he wouldn’t be dealing with teenage melodrama tonight.

 

“Hey! It’s my day to be a sap, stop intruding!” he teased.

 

“Speaking of being a sap,” came Delphi’s voice, before the girl herself walked back in. “Father sent you another love letter. He said if this doesn’t get you down to the altar, nothing will.”

 

Curious, Harry took the note from her hand, which was one again charmed so that only Harry could read it.

 

_ Harry, _

 

_ Delphi has informed me that you are nervous, and while she’s not sure why, I believe I am. You fear you are making the wrong decision, that you are giving yourself over to evil. _

 

_ Remember what I told you when you were a child, trying to keep the philosopher’s stone from me. There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it. Come join me, as we take charge of the new world. Don’t be nervous Harry. You’re making the right decision, as much as those you love might be telling you otherwise.  _

 

_ Be brave, Harry, like your parents. They loved you- your mother’s charm was proof of that. Honour them today, by building a world they’ll be proud of. You can do it. _

 

_ -V _

 

Harry smiled at the signature, which was drawn as a heart with the V on top. He really was turning Tom into a sap.

 

“He’s smiling, that’s a good sign” Delphi pointed out.

 

“We should get this show on the road before he starts polishing his shoes again,” Scorpius joked, grabbing one of Harry’s arms. Delphi laughed as she grabbed the other.

 

“Come on Harry, let’s go get you married!” Harry chuckled as he was frog marched down the stairs and out onto the lawn. Just before rounding the corner to where the aisle started, they let go of him, straightening their robes as the music started playing. He watched as they disappeared around the corner, hand in hand, counting slowly to 10 before he followed.

 

Everyone stood as he stepped onto the golden grass, his long robes billowing behind him, despite his sedate pace. He looked around, noticing his friends sitting together in a corner. He smiled at them, blushing as Molly’s whisper carried across the crowd:  _ Look at him, our little Harry, all grown up. _

 

He turned his attention back to the front, where the children were just reaching the golden arch. They both kneeled briefly in front of Tom, before stepping to the side, where they would be standing behind Harry. As Harry caught up, the crowd bowed as well, before resuming their seats. Harry didn’t notice all this, however, because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tom. The man looked stunning in dark green robes, powerful and graceful all at once. He reached out and took Harry’s hand, kissing his knuckles briefly before guiding him under the arch.

 

The officiant came up from the back, and the music died down as he started to speak.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this historic day. To start, Mr. Potter, and our Lord, have written their own vows. I invite them to share those vows now.”

 

He stepped back with a bow, as Tom whispered “You first.” Nodding, Harry looked into his lover’s eyes and spoke.

 

“A lot of people don’t understand why we’re here today. I know they all whisper behind our backs -- how could the Chosen One love the Dark Lord? It must be dark magic, or coercion, right? How could Harry Potter have joined the dark side?"   
  
Harry smiled as laughter rippled through the crowd. They all knew he didn't have a dark bone in his body.   
  
"It's true that I came here with the intention of finalising a peace treaty. We met a stalemate in the forest- I couldn't kill you, and you couldn't kill me, We were both too stubborn to surrender, or call off our respective forces. And so we started negotiating. I moved into this dark manor with you, and we spent long days at uncomfortable meeting tables, arguing, fighting, debating the fate of the world on ream upon ream of parchment. 

 

And through all that, as the days bled into weeks, I was constantly reminded that you were human too. I saw you yawn, and laugh -- genuinely laugh. I saw you get frustrated and I saw you contemplate things, and I saw how you made decisions. 

 

As the weeks bled into months, you saw how much joy the children brought me, the only bright spot in my life while I was confined to a Manor full of dark magic with no one but my nightmares to keep me company. Your compassion shone through, and you assigned more and more of their care to me, drawing me out of my shell, and giving my life more purpose. 

 

As the months bled into years, you showed faith in me, appointing me as headmaster at Hogwarts. You showed me that you trusted me to handle the small details, and in return I learnt to trust you as well.   
  
And as those years flew by, I fell in love with you. I learned what it was to feel your touch, accept your proximity without burning your skin. I came to rely on your gentle reassurances that I was doing the right thing, that I'm still me. That my compromises didn't make me any less. You don't make me any less, you make me more. You make me whole.

 

So when the time came to chose a magical bond that could seal our treaty, the marriage bond seemed like the obvious choice. But to me, this,” he gestured around at the wedding, “is so much more than just a business transaction. Today I’m marrying the love of my life, and everything,  _ finally, _ seems to be going right.”

 

Tom was silent, and Harry dared to hope that he had actually surprised his almost-husband. He knew Tom rarely heard anything positive about himself and he had hoped it might do him some good.

 

“My Lord, your vows?”

 

Tom cleared his throat, and for the first time ever, Harry saw him looking nervous.

 

“You’ve suffered,” he said softly. “Whether directly or indirectly, you’ve suffered at my hand throughout your whole life. If I started to list the ways, we would be standing here for eternity. Instead, I shall focus on the most important one. I killed you parents.”

 

Harry frowned. He knew Tom loathed the idea of professing his love, but this was a new extreme. He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, however, as he kept talking.

 

“I’ve known since you were young, since our first adventures in front of the mirror of Erised, that they have always been your heart’s deepest desire. You’ve longed for their love, their comfort, their protection. You’ve longed for the stability that a family represents.

 

“And you’ve found it in other ways. We welcome your friends here today, your adopted family, in a manner of speaking, to celebrate this momentous occasion with us. While I know that to this day you want nothing more than to have your parents back, you’ve also built your life surrounded by people who would do anything for you. I’ve caused you so much pain, but I vow to end that today. Today I become one of those people who will take care of you, who will heal the pain that you have suffered through.”

 

Harry was stunned. Had Tom really just said all that, in front of all their guests? He fought to hold his tears back, barely focusing as the Chief Warlock performed the bonding ritual. His attention was finally caught by a soft, golden light in the Warlock’s cupped palms. 

 

“The bonding ritual is now complete. Mr. Potter and our Lord have requested that it be sealed on their contract, instead of on their bodies as is customary.” He turned to the large tome that was balanced on a stand next to them, the product of 15 years of negotiations and hard work. 

 

“Wait!” Harry cried. “We might not be sealing the bond in the customary way, but I’d like to keep the tradition of our first kiss as a married couple. Please?” He looked up at Tom, who nodded. He leaned forward, placing one hand behind Harry’s neck. Harry melted into his kiss, and the tears he had been holding back all afternoon finally started to spill. He kissed Tom with every fibre of his being, the golden light of their bond still shining next to them.

 

Tom pulled back slowly, wiping a tear off of Harry’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t cry, Harry. I know my vows may have brought back some difficult memories, but I really am sorry for the pain I’ve caused. I can’t bear to see you unhappy. I… I love you.”

 

Tom lurched suddenly, as if someone had pulled him backwards around the waist. Harry could feel his whole body growing warm, and as he watched, Tom fell to his knees, glowing a pure, bright white. Looking down, Harry realised he was glowing too. He barely heard the gasps from the crowd as he pulled out his wand.

 

“Expelliarmus!” he cried, and a jet of red light joined the white.

 

“Petrificus Totalus! Incendio!” came a voice from behind him, and he turned just in time to see Scorpius burn the peace treaty. The Chief Warlock cried out, unsure what to do, and Harry looked down to see Tom frozen on the ground, eyes wide as he stared up at Harry.

 

“Protego!” Delphi shrieked, and Harry looked up again to see a powerful shield form between them and an advancing crowd of Death Eaters. He turned, looking for Scorpius, and found that he had moved to the other side of the arch, his wand pointing at a very surprised looking Tom.

 

“Avada Ke-”

 

“Scorpius no!” Harry lunged forward, knocking the wand out of Scorpius’ hand before the boy could finish the curse. He saw Delphi’s eyes grow wide, and her shield faltered at the sight of her best friend trying to kill her father.

 

“Apply the bond to us!” Harry told the Warlock urgently, dragging him up to Tom. He put a hand on Tom’s chest, and the Warlock placed the bond where they met, a thick gold band coiling it’s way around them both before fading into the cool spring air. Harry felt the bond take hold, and turned just in time to see Bellatrix raising her wand at Delphi.

 

“Stop,” he commanded, and the Death Eaters froze in shock, looking down at their left arms. 

 

“The bond,” Draco said in wonder. “The marriage bond. It gives him control of our marks.”

 

“Impossible.” Bellatrix sneered. Harry cast a shield over Delphi, who looked like she was about to faint, and another over Scorpius, who was receiving glares from the Death Eaters.

 

“Apparently not. Now that we are bonded, I invoke my right as Supreme Lord. I declare this war over.”

 

“Through the marriage bond, you’re both Supreme Lord!” Bellatrix shouted. “He’ll never let you get away with this.”

 

Harry sighed, kneeling down beside Tom, whose face was now contorted in pain.

 

“You’re not going to be in much of a state to be Supreme Lord, love. Not with your soul mending itself in here,” he whispered, placing a hand on Tom’s chest. He smiled sadly when Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes. The remorse you felt for killing my parents mended your soul. That white flash was the portion from inside me returning to its original home. I’m so sorry, Tom.” 

 

He turned to address the Death eaters once more. 

 

“Welcome to the free world. Join me as we rebuild our society in peace.”

 

One by one, the Death eaters kneeled, the sparse members of the Order staring in awe from their little corner of the venue. Harry ignored them all, turning back to Tom, who was starting to shake off the immobulus.

 

“Incarcerous,” Harry mumbled, before dropping to his knees and pulling his new husband close.

 

“You betrayed me,” Tom whispered, falling against Harry’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry sobbed, the tears spilling hard and fast now. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

\--------------------------------

  
  


“How are you feeling?” Harry asked gently as he set the container of warm soup down in front of Tom. His husband glared at the container before wrapping himself more tightly in his dirty grey blanket. Feeling awful that his love was suffering like this, Harry cast a cleaning charm at the blanket, and a warming charm over the cell. 

 

“I know you’re angry with me.” Harry shivered as Tom’s cruel, high pitched laughter ran through the cell.

 

“Angry doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Tom snarled. 

 

Harry sat silently, waiting for Tom to speak again. This was the third time Harry was visiting him in Azkaban, but the first time Tom had actually said anything to him since the wedding.

 

“I still don’t fully understand,” Tom finally admitted. “What happened?”

 

“I was counting on you falling in love with me. On the horcrux merging back, so that you could finally be defeated. And it happened. Your soul, or what remains of it, is now whole. That’s the pain that you’re feeling.”

 

“You were training Scorpius and Delphi behind my back,” he accused. Harry shook his head. 

 

“Only Scorpius. Delphi didn’t know what was happening until it happened.”

 

“And yet she fought with you, against her own parents.”

 

“Parents that gave her no love.” Tom scoffed at that, but it didn’t deter Harry. “She received no support from either you or Bellatrix. She’s a child. She didn’t need your threats, or your expectations. She needed the occasional smile, a pat on the back for a job well done.”

 

“You ruined my daughter with sentiment.” He held up a hand when he noticed Harry ready to argue again. “And Scorpius? Why did you chose him for your cause?”

 

“Because of the prophecy,” Harry said softly. “As it turns out, I was never the Chosen One.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened at that. 

 

“That can’t be,” he muttered, sitting up. “ born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies? Scorpius was born in January, and his parents never dared defy me.”

 

“Sybil Trelawny was born and raised in a travelling group that followed an old farming calendar called the Angevin calendar. According to which, there are only seven months. Thus a child born as the seventh month dies, for her, would be a child born in the new year.”

 

Tom glared at Harry for a moment. “And when, pray tell, did the Malfoys defy me?”

 

Harry almost laughed at that. “Don’t lie to yourself, you know of countless times that they all defied you. Draco failed to kill dumbledore, he failed to identify me to the snatchers when we were 17, and he failed to rejoin you at the battle of Hogwarts. The little things count, Tom.”

 

“So Scorpius is the Chosen One then?” Tom sounded annoyed at the thought.

 

“They call him the saviour now. The name Malfoy is being celebrated across the world.”

 

Tom snorted. “Lucius must be loving that.” He thought for a moment before asking another question.

 

“You stopped Scorpius from killing me. Why?”

 

Harry sighed. “If you read any of the biographies or interviews that have been published in the last few weeks, it’s because I didn’t want his soul to be split and tainted, like yours.”

 

“I’m not asking the biographies, Potter. I’m asking you.” Harry cringed at the use of his surname.

 

“Am I not Harry to you anymore? Do you not love me anymore?” He couldn’t help the tears that started falling.  “I didn’t think of his soul until after all was said and done. All I thought in that moment was that he couldn’t kill you. I couldn’t let you die.”

 

“So instead I’m to rot in prison, dying of cold, hunger and this infernal pain you call remorse.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come. He had no answers for Tom. His husband would spend the remainder of his life in Azkaban, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not for the first time, he wondered if he could somehow get placed in Azkaban as well. 

 

“Don’t,” Tom said softly. “You don’t belong here.”

 

Harry looked up in surprise.

 

“I don’t need a wand for legilimency and your occlumency shields have always been shit.”

 

_ They have,  _ Harry thought bitterly. Just like his luck.

 

“I know it feels like you haven’t won anything,” Tom said. “All your life, all you did was suffer, and lose. You made all those sacrifices, some willingly and some not, for what you believed to be the good of the world. And what have you gotten in return? How is the world repaying you?”

 

Harry didn’t even bother answering, now that he knew Tom had access to his mind. He didn’t have the energy left for occlumency anymore. Tom was right, he kept sacrificing everything for the good of the world, and in the end, all it had done was leave him with nothing. 

 

“Harry, come here.” Tom held his arms open and Harry didn’t hesitate in crawling over and accepting the cold embrace. He buried his face in Tom’s shoulder, the tears coming freely now. 

 

“Apparently repairing your soul makes you a sentimental fool,” Tom sighed, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s back. “Harry, I don’t think I was wrong in thinking that you were the Chosen One. Sure, Scorpius managed to immobilise me, but if you had picked any other person as skilled as him, your plan would still have worked. You’re the one who made the sacrifices, who dedicated his whole life to fighting me. You’re the one who found all the horcruxes, and you’re the one I fell in love with. You fit the prophecy so perfectly.”

 

“I’m not the Chosen One,” Harry mumbled defiantly.

 

“I think the problem is that you don’t  _ want _ to be the Chosen One. That’s why you managed to fit Scorpius into that position. But it was your destiny all along to bring me down.”

 

Harry was sobbing harder than ever. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. The more he had felt himself falling in love with Tom over the years, the less he had wanted the responsibility of ending him. It wasn’t fair.

 

“But you found another way. As much as fate cheated you, you played it right back, just like a true Slytherin. Everyone thought I’d end up dead, but you managed to vanquish Voldemort without killing Tom. At least, not all of me.”

 

Harry couldn’t help chuckle at that. 

 

“Harry, you deserve to enjoy the peace the universe has given you. Spend time with your friends and your family. Help them rebuild the world. Teach the children so that they won’t make the same mistakes we did. Maybe get a full 8 hours of undisturbed sleep for once in your life.”

 

“I haven’t been sleeping very well at all without you,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know if I ever will.”

 

Tom sighed. “You will. I’m sure you haven’t had nearly as much time to think in these last months as I have, but you’ll soon understand that everything happens for a reason. There are some things you just can’t control, and if that’s the case, honestly, why bother worrying about them at all?”

 

“Time’s up!” came a firm voice from outside the cell. They looked up in surprise to see the Auror that had escorted Harry in standing there.

 

“Wait, I just need a few more minutes,” Harry pleaded. The guard’s expression remained blank, but he nodded. 

 

“One more minute,” he said firmly, before walking away. 

 

“Harry, will you visit me again?”

 

Harry nodded. “Whenever I can,” he promised.

 

“Then you’ll be okay until the next time we meet. I have one more question for you before you go. How is Delphini?”

 

Harry frowned. “She’s doing as well as any child in her position could be expected to. She’s thrown herself into her studies, in an attempt to avoid facing everything that’s been happening.”

 

“Promise me you’ll continue to look out for her. Harry, now that we’re married, she can legally be yours.”

 

“I never thought about that. She’s been living with me in the old Black house, but I’ll mention it to her when I get home. I think it might help her to know she has a permanent place amidst all the chaos.”

 

Tom nodded. The guard returned at that moment, unlocking the cell and pointing his wand at Tom. 

 

“Mr. Potter, it really is time to leave now.”

 

Harry nodded, giving Tom one last kiss before standing up and walking out of the cell. The lock had just clicked back into place when Tom spoke once more.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry turned as the guard started pushing him towards the stairs. He was surprised to note that Tom’s eyes were no longer red, but rather a soft hazel. His husband really did have lovely eyes.

 

“I love you.”

  
  
  


 


	2. Epilogue

_8 Years later_

 

“Happy birthday father,” Delphi said cautiously. Harry had never let her come visit her parents while she was still underage, and by the time she had turned 17, it had been long enough that the idea terrified her. Now, at 23, it had been more than 8 years since she had sided with Harry and Scorpius at the wedding, betraying both her parents. She was sure her mother was still angry, but Harry kept insisting that her father had moved on. She knew he visited every few months, and part of her couldn’t help worrying that her father was mad that she never came herself.

 

“Delphini.” He watched her carefully as she moved into the cell, sitting down across from him on the wet stone floor. “I must admit this is a surprise.”

 

She nodded, her voice deserting her. Suddenly, she wasn’t quite sure why she had come. Her father had never seemed very interested in her, and quite frankly, the man had always terrified her.

 

“How have you been?” he asked, when it became apparent that she wasn’t going to speak. “Does Harry take care of you?”

 

Delphi nodded. Harry seemed like a safe subject.

 

“Yes. He’s never let me want for anything,” she confirmed.

 

“Good.”

 

They fell into an awkward silence for another minute. Finally, Delphi decided she had to say something.

 

“I have some news for you.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes. I… I’m getting married.”

 

“You’re still quite young, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m 23,” she pointed out. “And anyway, I love him.”

 

“Harry will kill me for saying this, but is love enough for you? Is this man able to provide for you, take care of you? From what Harry has told me, you’ve faced backlash for your parentage. Will he be able to protect you?”

 

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself,” she said coldly. “I don’t need a man to do so for me.”

 

They were silent for another minute before her father spoke again.

 

“And his lineage?”

 

“Harry told me you’ve changed. Clearly he was mistaken. I should tell you I’m marrying a muggle, just to spite you.” Why had she come here? This conversation was just making her feel worse.

 

“You’re right,” he sighed. “It is difficult to let go of old habits. What is this muggle’s name?”

 

She considered him for a moment, and deciding his apology was genuine, she smiled.

 

“Scorpius,” she answered simply. Her father didn’t seem surprised in the slightest.

 

“The saviour of the wizarding world. You’re marrying the man prophecised to vanquish your father.” Her face fell at that. How had she not stopped to consider that her father would still be angry with Scorpius?

 

“Father, I don’t mean any disrespect,” she said worriedly, but he held up his hand, and she fell silent.

 

“I’m only teasing you. He was never actually the subject of that prophecy, and in hindsight, with the way I treated his family I’m not at all surprised that he would turn on me.”

 

“What do you mean he wasn’t the subject of the prophecy?” she demanded. “He says the same thing to me, but he never explains it.”

 

Her father looked at her with tired eyes. “It was always Harry,” he sighed. “Telling the world it was Scorpius was Harry’s way of diverting attention from himself, and of helping the Malfoys regain their good standing in society.”

 

“But… Scorpius immobilised you. He’s the one who attacked.”

 

“He assisted Harry, but it was Harry that I fell in love with.” He paused at her shocked gasp. She had never heard him so much as accept that love existed, let alone admit that he loved someone.

 

“How is he? He keeps insisting that he’s doing well, but it seems like he’s struggling.”

 

“He… he’s lonely,” she admitted. “He started smoking muggle cigarettes a few months after the wedding, as a vice to deal with his stress, I guess. Ever since Scorpius and I announced our engagement, he’s been drinking a lot too.”

 

The news seemed to be making her father incredibly sad. They continued to sit in silence, though it wasn’t as strained this time.

 

“Delphini… I know I don’t have any right to ask you for any favours…” he trailed off, and for the first time in her life Delphi saw her father looking uncertain.

 

“I can try, but I don’t have much power in today’s society. People still look at me and recognise mother.”

 

“You’re marrying the Minister for Magic,” he pointed out.

 

“I am,” she conceded. “But I don’t know how Scorpius will feel about me asking him to use his power for you.”

 

“It’s not necessary,” he said. “This is a personal favour. Please, please keep looking out for Harry. Don’t forget about him as you get caught up in married life. He’s always lost everything in life. You and Scorpius are like his children- growing apart from you both will kill him, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Scorpius is already arranging for both Harry and I to move into the Minister’s manor with him and his parents.” He seemed to sag in relief at the news, and part of her couldn’t help getting upset at that.

 

“Harry has always been more of a father to me than you could even imagine,” she said coldly. “How you think we’d just abandon him is beyond me. You may have part of your soul back, but it’s clearly not enough.”

 

“No, it’s not,” he agreed. “I killed my own father without even knowing him. I have no idea what loving one is supposed to be like.” Delphi balked at the idea, but a moment later, she realised that she absolutely could kill her own father in an extreme circumstance. The thought made her feel like a monster.

 

“You know that Harry’s suffering is entirely because of you, do you not?” she said viciously. She had spent the last eight years struggling with the idea of her “real parents” versus her adoptive father, but the longer she spoke to this shell of a man, the stronger her conviction that he was not her father grew. “Everything he’s lost in his life, everything that went wrong, it was entirely due to you.”

 

Her father curled up on himself, the tears already pouring down his face. Still she felt no sympathy for him.

 

“You deserve to be locked in here. To die in the damp and the cold, not knowing if he’ll ever forgive you. I know I won’t.”

 

She didn’t look back as she marched out of the cell, her head held high. She was going to marry the love of her life, and concentrate on taking care of her real father. She would go home and lie to Harry, telling him that she could see the change in Tom Riddle, and that the man sent Harry wishes of love. They didn’t need Riddle’s negativity in their lives.

 

As her heavy boots splashed through the puddles along the prison, she didn’t hear the “neither will I” that constituted Tom Marvolo Riddle’s last words.

 

_fin._


End file.
